Unexpected Guest
by Funkymonkey713
Summary: Hermione is taking a shift as a stripper for friend against her better judgement. Guess who just happens to be at the same club for Blaise's bachelor party? None other than Malfoy himself. What happens? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

(August 18th)

Hello folks! So this idea came into my head and so naturally I had to write. Hope you all enjoy! Leave a **REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter. Sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Guest<strong>

The room was pulsating with strobe lights and it was warm with anticipation. Hermione peeked out from behind her velvet curtain. _How did I get into this? _She asked herself as she eyed the dark figures of men sitting in the room anxiously waiting for show to start. _Oh yeah, because you were stupid enough to agree to it._ She looked down at her scantily clad body still feeling uncomfortable with tiny sailor outfit she had on. It was only because her muggle friend Sarah had called her up that day hacking and coughing, begging her to take her gig at the Fox. Apparently she would get fired if she couldn't get a replacement for the evening. Why pick Hermione Granger out of all people? Because she and Sarah had been taking pole-dancing classes together for the past year and she was the only person who knew the routine.

_ "I only took the class for the workout Sarah! I never intended to _actually_ do it in front of people!" She had protested but as Sarah pleaded with her as she sniffled, Hermione found herself giving in. _

After all it was a muggle club. Nobody she knew would be there. She looked at herself in the mirror and she barely recognized herself. Her eyes were thick of eyeliner and false dark lashes. Her mouth was plumped like a fresh peach ready to be picked and her hair was tamed into wild luscious curls. Hell, her own mother wouldn't be able to even recognize her.

She had to admit she looked pretty great. Her body was tanned and toned, and the outfit seemed to amplify everything in a perfect way. _You can do this._ She prepped herself as she heard the song start to end and the army girl (well, use to be; since she was only in her thong now) wound down her routine. Hermione took a deep breath as the girl headed towards the backstage and the lights went down again. She stepped onto the dark stage and posed herself with her back to the audience, her arms above her head and her hips cocked to one side. Then the lights flared, bringing her to life.

….

Malfoy always felt stupid at these things. He felt out of place in a muggle strip club of all places. Blaise had dragged him to it for his last night as a bachelor before he married none other than Ginny Weasley the next day. And as best man, Draco had to go along. So here he was, seven beers in, watching girls strip off their clothes. He felt it was rather unfair for the girls to bare all but they weren't allowed to touch. Well, except for tonight when Blaise got the "Bachelor Night" package, which meant a special lap dance for him by a girl of his choice. All he had to do was wave his index finger in the air and he could get whichever girl he wanted. _Lucky bastard._

So now after being there for a couple hours, he had gotten bored with the girls. Each with the same routine; overly exaggerated and forced. The semi-hard on he had at the beginning was far-gone and he was getting a little bored. That was, until the lights came on and a woman was standing at the end of the walk in a navy skirt that barely covered her bottom and a white sailor shirt that bared her tanned back from the bra-line down. Black stiletto heels to made her ass look amazing and emphasised her long legs. Flowing sexy curls tumbled from under her white sailor hat. Draco sat up in his chair as the music flowed and she started to move. It was no surprise that the room went silent when she appeared.

She turned and strutted down the catwalk. Draco was sure he was dreaming. She had a pair of the most magnificent breasts he'd ever seen straining from the tight white shirt. When she walked they bounced in mouth-watering time with each step; he felt hypnotized. He had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't asleep. She found her way to the golden pole and hoisted herself up, twirling herself down slowly. The men sitting next to him to the ones across the room were mesmerised by her actions. He couldn't blame them; her routine was more of a artful dance than a strip show. Yet somehow he felt as if he knew her. Malfoy hadn't been able to get past her breasts and legs to take a good look at her face. A movement from her right caught his attention and he groaned as he saw Blaise wave his finger with slyest smile on his face.

He saw the girl falter in her step for a second as she approached him, her eyes flickering to Blaise and him, and then it was gone. She walked towards them and stopped in front of their group, slowly removing her shirt and throwing it at Blaise, leaving her in just a black lace bra. He hadn't been able to draw his eyes away from her voluptuous breasts as they moved. The beat of the song started low and her started bumping and grinding seductively to bass line. She was so close he could reach out and touch her. But it was forbidden. Damned rules!

He couldn't move his grey eyes away from her and he was fully aware that he had the largest hard-on he'd ever had now, making it quite uncomfortable to sit still. In the back of his head he couldn't help thinking that he knew her somehow. But surely he would've remembered a woman as enticing and beautiful as this one? She continued her taunting dance and he tried to focus on where she was from. But his mind kept straying to her body as it swayed to the music. Her hips were capturing him and he had to fight the urge to grab her as take her right there on the catwalk in front of him. This was just stupid! It wasn't as if he was sex deprived! If fact he had had sex last night, but this one was different somehow… He racked his brain trying to place her when she pulled on her skirt zipper and her skirt came off in one motion. She threw it directly at him so it landed in his face. He pulled it off of him and smelled roses mixed with a smell that was purely feminine. She was now left in a matching black lace boy shorts that caused the entire room to roar in approval.

He groaned as she shimmied her way to Blaise and straddled his lap, grinding against him. _Lucky bastard._ He could tell that he was thoroughly enjoying it. She ran her fingers through Blaise's stubby hair as he moved his hands to touch her. She grinned evilly and slapped his hand away before getting up again to keep dancing. _Come on, Draco focus! Neck up. Look at her face. _He told himself as he tried to remember.

He slowly focused on her facial features. Oval face, plump lips, cute nose and stunning brown eyes. _Okay nothing that I… Wait! That chin!_ He recognized that stubborn chin. _Frowning… quivering with anger… very stubborn…_ He looked at her face again, but it was hard to see the true face underneath all that make-up. He frowned; she never stopped moving long enough for him to get a good look at her. Almost as if she didn't want him to know who she was. But why? When her eyes swept across him her chocolate eyes widened as she realized he wasn't watching her body anymore. Draco knew her, but where from? The frustration was maddening as he felt her name on the tip of his tongue. _Come on, think!_

That's when it came to him, her face make-up less, yelling at him over and over at him from countless encounters; Hermione Granger! _Well fuck me, what is Granger doing at a muggle strip club?_ Malfoy thought to himself as the relief washed over him as the frustration disappeared. Then he lost it again and she turned and her bra was gone, leaving her mouth-watering mounds in full view. He was sure he'd never seen such perfect breasts in his entire life. His pants tightened even more as he imagined wrapping his mouth around her red nipple and hearing her moan in delight... The sounds of catcalls and whistles broke his fantasy and he remembered whom he was daydreaming about. Then he realized that every guy in the room was gawking at Granger's breasts and he jumped out of his seat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you out of your mind?" He could hear the men in the room yelling for him to sit down. Hermione had turned towards him and gawked in shock as he stepped in front of her blocking her from the crowd. His mind raced as he tried to think about how to cover her up. Blaise gave his shirt a tug.

"Hey man what's the big deal?" _My shirt!_ He whipped off his white tee shirt and threw it at her.

"Put it on now." He growled. She frowned and hissed at him, still not putting it on.

"Stop it! What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to save you from yourself, now put on the damn shirt!"

"I didn't ask for your help nor do I need it!" She spat at him and she tossed the shirt back to him. The uproar behind him was increasing.

"No, but you seriously need it. Just put it on!" He chucked it at her again. Someone behind him grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn.

"Hey man, she's here to strip for us. So sit the fuck down or get out." Malfoy took a deep breath, steadying his agitated nerves.

"Just go away, this isn't your concern." The drunken man laughed stupidly.

"I paid money to see her dance, if you don't like it leave. Or I'll make you." Draco pursed his lips for a second debating his next move before his fist flew out, contacting with the man's jaw. He stumbled back and Draco could sense the atmosphere change. He strode over to Hermione and grabbed her hand, towing her behind as he pulled them backstage into an empty staging room. Behind them he could hear the brawl break out. As soon as he had the door locked she ripped her hand from his grasp and whirled on him. He was glad she decided to put on the shirt.

"What the hell was that for?" She demanded, her eyes ablaze. What was it about this girl that tripped off every button he had and then some? Why was he drawn to her? She was not his type at all. Well, blood type that is.

"What do you think you were doing out there?" His attention was temporary diverted by the fact that she was no less than a foot away from him. Her breath was sweet on his face and her breasts were heaving underneath the shirt. His shirt. She looked amazing in her frustrated fury as she glared at him. He could tell that she was ready for a fight, but all he could think about was the fantastic body underneath that shirt.

"Well clearly I wasn't doing it right if you didn't notice." _Oh I noticed all right._ _Way too much._ _Shit! Not Granger! Think of something else. Anything else!_ But all he could think of was her dry humping Blaise; only instead of Blaise it was him. "Why does it matter to you anyways?" He paused, Shit she had him there.

"I—" He choked on his words. She just stared at him waiting.

"I what? Please finish the sentence." She took a step forward and he backed up. "Enlighten me!" His mouth opened and closed, unable to find the words. "Malfoy!" She took another step and he hit the wall.

"I don't know I just do!" The words tumbled from his mouth before he knew it. She gaped at him.

"What?" She breathed out. He didn't say anything. "What did you say?" She repeated. Draco brain was buzzing. _Fuck. What do I say now?_ She wasn't supposed to know that he had thought about her in a way other than the stupid Mudblood from Hogwarts. No, he had thought about her in more than a hateful way since she had socked him in the face in third year. Lusting over the image of her underneath those robes. And now he knew that it was a thousand times better than he could have ever imagined. _Fuck._

"I… don't know."

"You can't just not know what you said!" She demanded.

"I just care okay!"

"You're Malfoy! You hate me! You don't care, you live to embarrass me." He felt trapped between her and the wall. He still couldn't understand why he had said it. Now it was probably better just not to say anything. For a moment, only the breathing of the two of them could be heard. Hermione was scrutinizing his face, looking for any tell. "Malfoy?" He looked up from his momentary lapse from his daydream as she said his name. "You can't be serious."

"What?" He had no idea what he was thinking. His thoughts kept drifting to her naked breasts, perky and full, and the things he'd like to do to them. He saw a streak of disbelief and confusion flash across her face, before a mischievous twinkle in her eye appeared. Oh _shit, this can't be good._

* * *

><p>Sooooo did you likeeee it? Love it? Is another chapter in order? Let me know in a<strong> REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

(August 21st)

Wow HOLY SHIT that is a lot of reviews! I am completely blown away! Thank you all! Since a clear vote was for another chapter I present you with the second installment.

So I need to address a certain reviewer; you know who I'm talking about.  
>First off; If you don't like the pairing, don't read the story!<br>Second; If you really feel that strongly about, don't hide behind a anon. name. That's cowardly and weak. Grow some balls.  
>Third; This is MY story and I can chose who is together and how the story goes. I am NOT JK Rowling. I never claimed to be. (and I said that in the disclaimer) so clearly my story isn't going to be exactly Harry Potter since this site is FanFiction and people tend to write stories that are based on books, tv shows etc.<br>Fourth and finally; I don't demand reviews. I just say that if you want to show some interest or tell me what you think then I'm open to reviews. I think demanding reviews are useless. I appreciatI them, and I love to hear the support I get. But like most authors, flaming is stupid and discouraging. If there was constructive critisism, like spelling or grammer mistakes I have no problem with that, but simply hating on every part of people's stories is just immature and bullying. If you have nothing good (or productive) to say, then don't say anything at all.

Thank you to everyone else for the encouraging and amazing reviews! I hope that you enjoy the chapter! As usual **I love REVIEWs!**:)

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Guest<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Hermione had forgotten how frustrating Malfoy could be. It had been two years since they graduated Hogwarts (three years since the war) and parted ways as not enemies but not as friends either. A sort of indifference acquaintance if you wish. Oh sure he still insulted her but it seemed a little half-hearted. His behaviour tonight suddenly explained his lack of valour. As she had danced, twirling and winding around that pole the world had fallen away and she forgot about the audience. That was until a finger waved her over. When she took the shift, she had been told that there was a bachelor party and what that finger meant. One word that went through her mind when she saw it: _fuck_.

She took a deep breath and sauntered over to the groom-to-be ready to give him a personal show. But when she got a good look at him it was none-other than Blaise Zabini. The same Blaise that was getting married to her best friend tomorrow. Of course she should've known it was her bad luck for this to happen. Only to realize that it was so much worse when her eyes diverted from the dark man to the man next to him; a very blonde familiar faced man. She froze for a fraction of a second before she reminded herself that they wouldn't recognize her. It had been two years and anyways, they tried to avoid looking at her at school so they didn't know her features on the same level as say, Harry. So she carried on, pretending that it wasn't Blaise and Malfoy there but just two guys she didn't know.

But just in case Hermione made sure that they didn't see her face for too long. Everything seemed to be going well until she had quickly looked over to Malfoy to find that the look of awe had turned into recognition. Then he had jumped up and started yelling at her, throwing her his shirt and yanking her out of the room.

And now here they were, just a foot apart. She had forgotten what a handsome bastard he was. Not that she was attracted to him or anything. She was just stating the facts. After the war Hermione noticed that he had softened a bit. For one he had stopped wearing his hair slicked back and let it loose. It looked a thousand times better; little bits of hair framing that beautiful face and complimenting those stormy grey eyes…. _Focus Hermione!_ So here she was, practically pinning him to the wall and he was staring at her like… something he wanted to eat.

What Malfoy had said puzzled her. Was it just because she had just stripped for him? Or maybe something else? Nah, it was Malfoy. Why would he, the Slytherin sex god, want anything to do with her? But just for fun, she had an idea. Out of the corner of her eye she took in his shirtless figure; tall, lean and fit. She gazed at him, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly as she tried hard to fight the urge to grin. Maybe she could have a little fun at his expense. She figured that he wasn't completely indifferent to her after how he behaved this evening. His look in response was a bit of confusion as she looked down at her shoes.

"Oh shit, my strap." Hermione bent down reaching for her black ankle strap making sure that his shirt slid up her back. She heard his sharp intake of breath as the lace her underwear peaked out from the white shirt. She smiled to herself as she fiddled with her strap and she knew that she had his undivided attention. Hermione bit her cheek to stop the grin from breaking out. She straightened up. "Is something wrong?" Her act was all innocent. Malfoy gulped and shook his head.

"Uh, no." She wasn't sure why she wanted to taunt him so, but she decided not to overthink and just go with her gut. _May as well have some fun right?_ She closed the space between them and drew a finger across his chest. He shuddered under her touch and she giggled. Occasionally every week or so he would slip into her slumbers and she would have dreams that made her blush for days afterwards. She wasn't sure why, it wasn't as if he was her friend or anything. But the war changed certain people, herself included. She was sure that he was one of them.

And anyways, Hermione thought of this as a little friendly revenge more than anything. It had nothing to do with the fact that she'd fantasized about touching him for ages now and this would be a perfect time to do it. Nothing to do with that at all._ Yeah right._

"Are you sure? You seem a little uncomfortable." Her finger lifted off his skin as it reached his navel and she slowly lifted her eyes from the speckle of hair on his peck muscles.

"I'm fine." Draco croaked and Hermione knew that she affected him. For the first time since she and Ron broke up a few months ago she felt powerful. Like a lion stalking it's prey.

"I don't know. You look a little uptight and flushed." His eyes grew wide as she placed her hand on one of his arms and she felt a muscle twitch with her touch. He didn't say anything he just watched her and she wished, not for the first time, what he was thinking. _It's time to break the barrier._ She mused to herself and it was time to take it up a notch. She wanted to get a rise out of him. Anger, a smile, tears… _something_ instead of that impassive look. No, it was time for payback for everything he'd done to her and she knew exactly how to do.

Licking her lips, she looked him squarely in those eyes looking for something flawed, but she was coming up short. His lips were an interesting contrast to the rest of his hard face and strong jaw. They were soft and inviting. She had often wondered what it would be like to kiss him._ Just do it. Now would be the time. _So without hesitation she rose onto her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips to his. They were even better than she thought they would be. But he just froze, unmoving against her lips. She put more pressure and parted her mouth to taste him with her tongue.

A groan escaped from his stony figure and she took it as a sign to continue. Reaching her hand up and wound it through his platinum blonde hair. She pressed into his body and then he opened his mouth changing the entire dynamic. His arm instinctively wrapped around and crushed her further to his body while one hand tangled through her wavy hair. His legs spread out, fitting her hips more snugly to him. It was clear that her nipples weren't the only things that had gotten hard. Hermione ground herself against and another groan left his mouth. She smiled and trailed her mouth down his neck. His chest was rising and falling heavily as his hands made their way up her shirt. When Malfoy's hands reached her breasts she had to pull away, her heart was fluttering too fast. Her breath hitched as his fingers touched her sensitive nipples and her back arched further into him. His head dropped to her neck and placed tingling kisses on the base of her throat.

"Granger…" He murmured and the vibrations sent shivers down her spine. A mew flew from her mouth before she could stop it. He chuckled and she just hung onto him, her head too dizzy to do anything else. _So much for being in control._ As if Malfoy could tell what she thinking her moved her so she was against the wall instead of him. His hips ground his erection into her pelvis and she felt wetness seep through her underwear. She had guessed that there was chemistry between them, but she would've never thought it was more than that. This was firework frisson passing that between them.

It didn't matter that there wasn't any room for a sheet of paper between them; she needed to be closer to him. Hermione yanked his head up and crushed their lips together against, craving his taste. He happily obliged and removed one hand from his manipulation to her breast and started to slide down her taunt stomach to dive into her lace panties. There was a loud bang on the door followed by angry shouting.

"Hey! Who's in there? We need to use the room!" Draco and Hermione broke apart panting, his body still pressed hers to the wall. They stared into each other's eyes, unable to comprehend what just happened. More banging. As Hermione locked eyes he gave her that signature smirk, only with a lustful twist that sent her stomach into knots. "Hello? I said we need the room!" He gazed at her intently.

"Want to get out of here?" She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek gently, searching his face for a moment.

"I do." He grinned. "But I can't tonight." Draco leaned forward and fluttered kisses down her neck.

"And why would that be?" She sighed, ignoring the constant banging on the door.

"Because I told Ginny I would meet up with her tonight. Seeing as I'm the maid of honour I need to send the night with her."

"Well, I suppose I have no other choice then to ask you to be my date tomorrow. And seeing as I'm best man I couldn't see anyone being a better fit for you." She grinned and he looked at her for a moment before capturing her lips again.

"Okay, that's it! I'm getting the manager!" Hermione gave him a slight push on the chest.

"Now would be a good time to escape." She murmured to him and he nodded. Taking her hand he pulled her to the door and he slowly opened it.

"Coast is clear." They strolled out of the room, ignoring the bustling of girls coming and going from the stage. Hermione stopped by her make-up station to pull on her jeans and give Draco his shirt back. She tried to brush off the dirty looks the other girls shot at her as Malfoy towed her out of the back door of the club. When they got outside he turned and faced her. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded; he lifted her hand and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. The smile he gave her made the butterflies in her stomach fly about in a fury. "Good. Because I want to finish what we started." Then he let go of her hand and stepped back; with a twist on the spot he diapperated.

* * *

><p>Oooooo wedding time! What will happen now? Harry, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, Hermione and Draco at one event? So much drama! I love those little triangles (or polygons in this case). If you liked it I would love to hear your thoughts! <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

~FunkyMonkey xoxx.


	3. Chapter 3

(September 28th, 2011)

Hellooooooo so so sorry for the long delay but things have been CRAZY! Anyways here's the next chapter! Thanks for all who review and as always I would love it if you leave your thoughts! so **READ, REVIEW and ENJOY! **

_Disclaimer: see chapter one_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The next morning Hermione spent with Ginny at the Burrow as she fussed with her hair or make-up, fidgeting nervously with everything in sight.

"What if he doesn't show?" The redhead said as she paced the room. She had been doing this for the past hour now. Hermione sighed.

"He _will_ show. He loves you. Otherwise why would he ask you to marry him?" The brunette got up from the table and took the small girl by the shoulders. "Gin, relax. You need to calm down. Everything will be fine. Take a deep breath." Ginny inhaled deeply and let it out.

"Okay. Yeah you're right. I'm being stupid. This is my wedding day." Hermione nodded and smiled at her. Ginny looked Hermione over. "I have to say mum did a good job on the bridesmaids dresses. Violet is a great colour on you."

"Thanks, well you'll definitely steal the show. You look amazing. Blaise will be speechless." Ginny just grinned before putting on a pout.

"Are you really not going to tell me where you were last night? You were very secretive of it all."

"There's nothing to tell. I was out with my friend Sarah." Ginny frowned a little.

"I know when you're lying Hermione and now would be one of those times." Hermione turned and faced the mirror. Suddenly fixing her lush curls was all consuming. She was saved from answering when Mrs. Weasley burst through the door.

"It's almost time!" The plump woman marched over to Ginny and gave her a good look. "Ginny darling, you look stunning."

"Thanks mum." A tear slipped down Molly's face. "Aw mum it's alright. Don't cry now, you'll ruin your make-up." Mrs. Weasley wiped the tear and smiled.

"Well you can't blame me. My little girl is getting married today! But you're not so little anymore are you?" She cupped the ginger's face delicately for a moment. "Anyways enough with the dramatics. The rest of your bridesmaids are already in the foyer you girls need to get down there too. Everyone's already seated ready to go." She bustled them out, helping Ginny walk very slowly down the winding stairs so as not to step on her dress.

Hermione could hear the chattering of the crowd and suddenly she was nervous. She had tried to put Draco from her mind but he kept slipping back in. She hadn't told Ginny about the one-time strip job before because it had been embarrassing but now it was because she didn't want to explain that she gave her groom-to-be a lap dance half-naked. And then got hot and heavy with none other than Malfoy. She wasn't really sure what they were at the moment and she didn't want to steal Ginny's big day. Which reminded Hermione to talk to Malfoy before he says anything to anyone.

Just then the bell chimed and Hermione remembered that she was in the foyer of the processional tent surrounding by Ginny, Luna and two other girls Ginny knew from her work as well as Malfoy and three of Blaise's groomsmen. Mrs. Weasley snapped her fingers.

"Alright! Places everyone!" And she strolled out to the tent and Mr. Weasley stood by Ginny. Everyone else found their partner and suddenly her body felt tingly as a hand rested gently on her lower back. Draco leaned in close and whispered into her ear.

"Missed me?" A shiver travelled her spine but she wouldn't let him win.

"And you are?" He chuckled and took her arm.

"Ouch. That hurt. Will you kiss me to make me feel better?" Hermione looked at his face to see that humour in his eyes and she smiled.

"Maybe later. If you behave." The grin she received made her stomach tie into knots. The music started its song and the door swung open showing the same tent Bill and Fleur had used but completely different decorations. Everything was silver tingled with light purple and was much more subtle than Fleur's over-the-top wedding. There must've been at least three hundred people seated and suddenly the aisle seemed very long. The three partners in front of them started to move slowly forward and Hermione gripped Draco's arm tighter. She wasn't sure why she was nervous. It wasn't her wedding. But something about walking the aisle with Draco with everyone's eyes on them made her feel exposed. She flashed him a quick smile before they proceeded into the hall. As they slowly walked, Hermione felt three hundred pairs of eyes drawn to them. Thankfully the aisle ended and they went to their opposite sides. Then Ginny and Arthur strolled in, making the room fall silent. Blaise's face had a thousand-watt smile plastered to his face as his future wife came towards him.

The ceremony was short but sweet. Throughout the time the priest spoke Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on her. Sometimes she would look over and he would give her a smile that made her stomach flip. When Blaise and Ginny kissed as man and wife the tent erupted with fireworks and the symphony burst into song. Everyone followed the newly wed couple out into the reception tent where there was a band and floating candles everywhere. People took their seats and toasts were made before the band started up a jazzy number for the first dance. Blaise and Ginny turned on the dance floor together as "Stand by me" played. Hermione found Harry and Ron and they grabbed some drinks, sitting at one of the round white tables. After an hour of chatting, a latino song started up. Malfoy walked over to Hermione and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" She pursed her lips into a smile and gave him her hand.

"You may." He pulled her to him, twirling her in a circle. Her hands landed on his chest and he dipped her backwards. She couldn't help but grin as they tangoed. The dance floor had cleared away as danced about; people were watching from the sidelines, entranced by their movements. Hermione teased him, drawing a finger across his chest as she strode around him. She could practically feel the anticipation roll off of his skin. He grabbed her hand as yanked her to him so her chest was against his and her leg wrapped around his calf. Draco's hand wove into her hair and she instantly tilted her head back, exposing her neck. He traced his fingertips along her throat and she looked back at him. He flickered his grey eyes from her eyes to her lips and Hermione knew what he had in mind. She started to lean in when the room erupted in applause and they were yanked back to reality. She untangled herself from him and they parted ways, but not before he whispered into her ear.

"Meet me outside in fifteen." Then he disappeared into the crowd. Hermione walked over to bar, accepting the many compliments about her dancing from the people she passed. Finally when she reached the bar she signalled the bartender and she brought over a shot. She took it in one gulp and he refilled it again. She emptied it then asked for a cocktail.

"What the hell were you going with Malfoy?" Ron appeared at her side, fuming mad. Hermione raise an eyebrow.

"We were dancing. I thought that was obvious."

"But why with him?"

"Because he asked me. It's just a dance Ron."

"It didn't look like just a dance." He hissed and she sighed.

"Ron, you're being childish. And until you grow up, I'm going to leave." With that she drained her drink and left, loosing him in the crowd. She started to move to the tent mouth, wanting to meet Malfoy but Hermione's name was called and she was dragged over to take photos. She was forced to hang around holding Ginny's bouquet and fill her maid of honour role. Thirty minutes later the photos were done and Hermione was dragged onto the dance floor by George to dance. Before she could get away more people insisted on dancing and she didn't have the heart to say no. It wasn't long before a throat was cleared behind her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Weasley but could I cut in?" Draco was very respectful as he spoke and Arthur gave Hermione a smile before letting her go. Malfoy took her hand and slowly waltzed her around.

"You didn't meet me." He said quietly as the slow song played in the background. His face was impassive, neutral of emotion and Hermione couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I wanted to but I got caught up with Ginny." He was holding her close to him as they twirled in silence. Slowly his hand slid a little lower and he pulled her closer so his head was touching hers. She stiffened a little.

"Draco." She said warningly and he pulled his head back, looking down at her with questioning eyes.

"What?"

"Not in public."

"Why not?" She quickly scanned the crowd to see Ron, Harry and many other familiar faces dancing nearby.

"Because…" She trailed off, unable to say the words out loud. He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to finish. When she didn't he spoke again.

"Because you don't want your friends to know about us."

"That's not what I was going to say." She protested but he silenced her with a finger.

"Don't bother Granger you're a horrible liar." Draco gave her an exasperated look. "Look, I don't give a rats ass about what people think. And neither should you." Hermione's lips pressed into a line as she considered what he'd said. He groaned. "Live in the moment for once in your life instead of over-analysing everything." She looked up at him as he ranted. "God! For once can you just stop being so damned predict—" She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips down to meet hers. His mouth froze for a fraction of a second before they started to move feverishly against hers.

His hand on her lower back crushed her to him further and the other hand cupped her cheek. His tongue skimmed her bottom lip and she sighed with want. A few moments later he pulled back and smiled before kissing her lips softly again. That's when Hermione realized that the tent had gone eerily quiet. She looked around to see people's eyes glued to them, their mouths agape. Her eyes fell on Harry and Ron who looked like they had been punched in the face. Blaise's eyebrows were furrowed together as if he was trying to figure out a difficult math question in his head and Ginny who looked as if she'd just hit a brick wall. Hermione's face started to turn burn as she felt three hundred pairs of eyes on them. Draco just gave her a grin before turning to the attentive crowd.

"Alright folks, show's over." With his words everyone turned to each other to start chatting about what had just happened. Malfoy grabbed her hand and pulled her outside the tent so they were surrounded by the night. The only light emitted was from the faint glow from the floating lights and from the stars above them. When they reached the white picket fence, he turned around and kissed her so fiercely she was caught off guard. She barely had time to get into it when Malfoy disappeared from her lips and there was a sickening thud of fist hitting flesh.

"Ron!" Ginny's voice was coming closer, and when Hermione looked up she could see Blaise, Harry and Luna following her. She saw a mix of platinum blonde and red hair struggling on the ground beside them. Hermione gasped as more punches were thrown. Harry pulled Ron off of Malfoy while Blaise stopped him from attempting to reciprocate Ron's actions.

"Him… Hermione…" Ron grunted as he fought against Harry's arms. Ginny and Luna caught up to them. Hermione walked over to Draco, placing a hand on his arm. He stopped fighting and let her check his face. She gave him a look before rounding on Ron.

"What the hell what that for?" She demanded, confronting him. He gaped at her.

"He was… You…. Malfoy… Kissing you!" He threw his hands around wildly trying to demonstrate.

"So? So what if he did! Did it look like I was complaining?" Ron's mouth was agape.

"I thought—" She interrupted him.

"Well you thought wrong!" Everyone was quiet as Hermione's friends realized the meaning of her words. Ginny was the first the break the silence.

"Since when?" Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her curls.

"Not too long. But that doesn't matter! The fact is that it doesn't matter who I'm seeing because it's _my _life and _my _decision. Not yours Ronald. You lost that privilege when you broke up with me."

"Hermione—"

"I don't want to hear it!" She turned away from him. It was hard having to re-live the break up over and over again. He had gotten tired of the fact that after the war she had gotten more credit than he had. The tale of their journey to find the horcruxes had been told all over the news and repeated thousands of times. Ron had been obsessed with it. Soon the lack of fame and having people tell him he was a coward for running away that night had eaten him alive. He didn't do anything for months, just sat at their flat moping. She had done her best to be supportive but she constantly found him attacking her and her achievements for no reason. Finally in one of his nothing fights he told her they were over, and that was that.

Draco stepped towards her and put an arm around her, pulling her close to him. He didn't know the story of their break-up but he still felt an urge to rip the Weasel apart. He wasn't surprised at these feelings. After they had parted ways last night he had thought about it and he realized that he had had feelings for her for a few years now. But they had been dormant in her absence but now… he didn't know where it was going but he didn't mind as long as they were moving forward. He leaned down and spoke quietly to Hermione.

"I can hex him to Hogwarts if you'd like." She shook her head. "Despite what you're friends may think, I'm glad that I was at that stupid party last night because otherwise I'm pretty sure we'd still be at each other's throats today." A giggle escaped her and pulled back to look at him. Blaise gave them a wide-eyed look.

"Wait? Last night? But you were with me the whole night at the clu—" _Shit. Clearly I didn't say that quietly enough._ He stopped short and looked over at Ginny. She rolled her eyes.

"I know you went to the Fox last night Blaise. It was your bachelor party after all." Then she frowned. "But if you were with Blaise all night then how could he have met Hermione? She was with me after she visited Sarah." Blaise shook his head.

"He was until he freaked out at some stripper that gave me a lap dance and…" He trailed off as he realization dawned on his. He sputtered his next words. "You were the stripper?" Everyone gasped and Hermione ran a hand through her hair. Everyone spoke at the same time.

"You did what?" Ginny was bewildered. Harry's mouth was hanging agog with shock. Ron pointed from Hermione to Blaise to Draco.

"You... you _striped_ for them?"

"You gave my fiancée a lap dance?" Ginny yelled.

"I believe he's your husband now." Luna said matter-of-factly, completely unfazed by the heated discussion around her.

"You _striped_ for the Syltherins and an entire room of strangers? What the hell were you thinking?" Harry finally spoke up, he was flabbergasted. Finally Hermione sighed as voices bombarded her with move questions.

"If you guys would shut up I would explain." She didn't raise her voice so she wasn't heard Draco, who was standing behind her with his arms around her waist, piped up.

"Oi! Shut you traps and listen to her!" Everyone silenced and waited for her to talk, although they still looked very unhappy.

"I took a shift for my friend Sarah, she was going to be fired if someone didn't take it. I didn't know that Blaise's party was there, it was supposed to be, as Harry said, a room full of strangers. I didn't realize until," she looked over at Blaise and he shook his head very slightly. "I was up there that it was Blaise and Draco. And it wasn't until several minutes into my routine that Draco recognized me. Then he was… concerned for my reputation so he insisted that I leave and he would take care of everything. Then he asked me to be his date today at your wedding. And that brings up full circle. Happy now?" She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. She had heavily edited the version she gave them but for now the details would be emitted. Draco pulled her so her back was fully touching his chest and she felt herself relax into him. Everyone was still quiet, soaking up what she had said. "So, are we done now? Because it's getting late and not only do I want to go home but I believe the bride and groom have a honeymoon to attend." Harry cleared his throat.

"But he's Malfoy. You two hate each other." It was Draco that responded to him.

"Turns out there's a fine line between love and hate." Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"You guys love each other?" Hermione looked up at the blonde. He shrugged.

"Not yet. Obviously it's still new but we'll get there someday."

"When did you grow up Malfoy?" Harry chuckled and everyone expect Ron joined in. He was beet red.

"I am the only one here who thinks this is completely _wrong_?" He demanded ruining the pleasant laughter. "It's _Malfoy!_ You know, the one that made Hermione's life a living hell. Who called her a you-know-what! Who is a complete man-whore that slept with almost every girl in our year?" Hermione felt Draco stiffen behind her. She laced her fingers between his and gave a reassuring squeeze. It was Hermione's turn to shrug.

"That was then. This is now. As long as we don't have a repeat of any of those things…" She gave Draco a look and she shook his head, "then it's not a problem." Ron just stood there blinking at them. Finally he threw his hands up in the air and turned around to march back up to the tent. They heard his say.

"You guys are mental." When he had disappeared Hermione started to giggle, then full blown laughter. It wasn't long before the rest of them joined her. After a minute or two, Blaise wiped his eyes and spoke.

"As much as I would love to continue this very bizarre conversation, Harry's right love, Greece awaits us." Ginny nodded and walked over to Hermione, who let go of Draco and hugged. She whispered into her ear.

"You are in a ton of trouble missy. I want to hear all the dirty details when I get back." Then she gave Draco a hug before taking Blaise's hand and heading back to the party. Harry and Luna followed, not before Harry gave a curt nod to Draco, which he reciprocated. Finally it was the two alone again. They looked at each other for a moment before Hermione walked over to him and gently pulled his head down so their mouths touched. Unlike their previous kisses it was hurried but still full of passion. Draco grabbed her by the hips and pulled her she was up against him while she entwined her fingers into his hair. After several moments they pulled away breathless. Hermione smiled shaking her head. Draco grinned.

"What?"

"If someone had told me twenty-four hours ago that I would be with Draco Malfoy I would've sent them to St. Mungo's." He pushed back a loose strand of hair from her face. "But here we are…" She trailed off in thought and he cupped her cheek gently, piercing her with those steel eyes. He tilted her head up towards him with a finger. As he leaned in to kiss her again, he murmured ever so quietly.

"And here we are."

* * *

><p>I would like to thank everyone for their support and reviews! You guys are amazing! I would love if everyone (although I know it won't happen) could leave a review with their thoughts about the story! Thanks again y'all! <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

Until next time!  
>~FunkyMonkey<p> 


End file.
